Riverdale Requests
by jugfanfic
Summary: Want Your Riverdale Fantasys to come true? request and Read here!
1. Meet the Author Jello

Meet the Author Jello

Hello! I'm Jello. I recently have fallen in love with the show Riverdale. Which I bet many of you reading this watch it as well. Well, I love the characters and wanted to start writing for you all. I'd love it if you all sent in requests. I'm open to writing anything for you all. From a multichapter mystery/love story to a pure one-shot Riverdale smut. Hopefully, we can become great friends. I'm planning on sharing this on and as well as Wattpad.

Feel free to PM me or comment or review on any of the platforms. I'll make sure to make your fantasy come to life. When suggesting or requesting, make sure you contain the characters you'd like and a plot. Most important is the characters, the plot I can come up with one. Make sure you tell me if you'd like your name to be mentioned as a requester. I'd also like to write a story on my own. Patience is also key. I don't like being pushed to write something. I'll try to make each chapter, at least 2-3 pages long.

List of Ideas/Genres

Don't think these are the only ones, always open for different ones.

Multichapter Story

This can be a Mystery, Romantic, Sci-Fi story. Also if you have a different, bring it to my attention. :)

Imagines

I can even include you and a character! Make sure you describe yourself, like your name and gender or whatever race or hair color, anything really.

One-Shot

These are a one chapter story. These can be just a bunch of cute fluff or smut. Feel free for these to be written, probably the most common.

 **Posting Schedule: Updated Weekly**

 **Wednesday:** Writing

 **Thursday:** _Fantisize; Cheronica_

 **Friday:** Writing

 **Saturday:** N/A

 **Sunday:** N/A

 **Monday:** _Fresh Love; Varchie [1]_

 **Tuesday:** Writing


	2. Allure Bughead

**Inspired by:**

@me

 **Genre:** Smut

It's a Saturday morning at the Jones's living place. Betty, who hasn't notified Jughead about her visit, had some news for him. Betty stood at the front door of his boyfriend's house, on a frosty, chilly morning. She wore her normal pastel-clothing, having her bag hung over her shoulder waiting for him to hear her. She knocked on the door once more, "Jug?"

A minute or two later, Betty could hear her boyfriend opening the door from the other side. Once he opened the door, she noticed that he just woke up. She smiled, "Jug? Did you just wake up?"

He snorted and rubbed his eyelids. "Yea.." He groaned.

"What's with the early visit?" He asked, widening the doorway so she could pass.

As she made her way inside, she scrunched her face in confusion. "What is it, Jones? You don't want me here?" She questioned looking at him as he closed the door.

He was intrigued, "No, Betty. You almost always tell me, if you're coming over, but…on the bright side..." He said having other things in mind.

He approached her closing her area of movement against a wall. Betty started to feel fluttery. He started to kiss her passionately, moving his hands around her body. He started to kiss her neck as he dove in. Reaching for her waist, she grabbed his hands and pushed him away. "Betty...wha...what?"

"We can't do this right now...I always come for a reason." She added.

He smirked. "Can it wait?

She noticed his growing erection in his pants, she started to get turned on. "No, it can't. I'm sorry, Jug, but my mom...she wants your family to come over dinner."

He shrugged. "So, just my dad and I?"

She nodded. "Well, dinner is in the evening...and it's just the morning…" He said getting closer to her again.

She sighed. "Look, I honestly wish I could, but need to get ready." She replied once Jughead started to gently rub her thigh.

Jughead had always made Betty turn on, but as much as she wanted it, she couldn't. She didn't want to get all down and dirty before the dinner, her mom would notice. "Maybe after, okay?"

She gave him a kiss on the lips. Jughead put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, meeting the two bodies together. After a while, Betty let go of his grip and snuck right under his shoulder, Jughead, on the other hand, sighed. Betty turned to face Jughead, as he turned around, she touched his shoulder. "Hope I see you there." She said smiling.

She gave him a quick kiss and headed out the door. He followed her out, seeing as she left. At his porch house steps, he came up with an idea. He wasn't gonna let her leave him that easily, she wanted to play hard to get. As for he, he had to play along but instead win the game the hard way. He was going to seduce and allure Betty Cooper tonight, no matter what.

When it was almost evening, Jughead's father, FP, came home from who-knows-what and sat in the living room. Jughead was in his room finding something to wear to the Cooper household's dinner. He heard his father come in, while he was still looking for an outfit, he headed to the living room to go tell his father since apparently he never read the message that he sent to him by text. "Dad?" He said approaching the living room.

His dad was watching TV when he turned to face his son. "Oh, hey, Jughead. Yeah...uh...what's up?"

"Betty's mother invited us over to their house so we could have..maybe some family reunion dinner...I don't know.." Jughead notified him.

His father raised an eyebrow and seemed to be intrigued. "Alice Cooper, huh? Well, why not?"

Jughead never really understood why Alice Cooper always brought interest to his father, but he mostly ignored the fact of it. After a while, his father asked Jughead a question. "Is her daughter, your girlfriend?" He asked since his father was never really involved with his son's life.

Jughead scratched the back of his head since he never really spoke to his father about these types of things, and he literally was planning to seduce Betty tonight, which made it more awkward to mention it, but other than all the drama, he nodded at him. FP nodded his head slowly. "How long have you two been together?" He added.

Another question, why was his father still questioning. He felt a bit uneasy talking about these things, but he answered in the end. "Uh...about maybe three months...at the most," Jughead replied, wanting to change the subject he added, "We should get dressed before we're late."

His father nodded and got up and headed to his room to find something suitable. Jughead headed to his room, looking at himself in the mirror, thinking about what he would do to Betty. He dreamed about it, fantasized with the idea, delighted at himself.

At the final, Jughead and his father arrived at the Cooper residence in his father's truck. Once Jughead got himself out of the truck. He adjusted his outfit and waited for his father to get himself ready. The Jones's men headed to the door and rang the doorbell. Alice opened the door. "Hello, I'm glad you both could be here." She said glancing at Jughead and gave FP a quick dull smile.

She motioned them to come in. As both of them made it to their chairs, Jughead made sure he would sit next to Betty for her little uprising surprise. Betty came downstairs and she dressed beautifully since Jughead was speechless. She was wearing a simple baby blue dress, but she looked like she raised the look standards of the dress she was in. He stood up from his chair to give her a hug. "You made it, Jug." She said while hugging.

Jughead wanted to excite her before he started the show. Meanwhile, Alice was talking with FP in the kitchen, meant no one other than themselves could see them. He bit Betty's ear gently and whispered, "Get ready for tonight...you probably don't know what you're in store for…"

After that, Jughead gave her a kiss, so it wouldn't give Alice a weird vibe about what was going on between them. After they separated, Betty looked at Jughead hesitant to know what he meant, biting her lip, excitedly. Betty headed to the kitchen as FP exited to the dining room to join Jughead across the table. Betty and Alice started to set up the table. Tonight's meal consisted of meat casserole with baked beans and mashed potatoes, and dessert was homemade pumpkin pie. Jughead thought to himself the only meal he was getting was Betty. As the Cooper woman took their seats, Betty sat beside Jughead. FP started the conversation as Alice started to serve the food. "So, why the invite, Alice?"

"I'd thought I'd do something generous, and I was in the mood to cook," Alice replied.

After the food was served, they started to have a conversation about Betty's dad, Hal. A couple minutes of non-stop talking between Jug's dad and Betty's mother, Jughead began to grasp Betty's thigh. Luckily, she was wearing a dress, short as well. Betty noticed Jughead's intention. Jughead started to move his hand towards Betty's core. He wanted to get her wet before the party between them started. He started to rub her pussy with his hand and fingers. Betty wanted to scream in pleasure in what Jughead was doing to her, but since her parents were in sight. She had to keep it in. Jughead loved seeing her in pleasure, now more than ever since their parents were both in sight. Betty turned to look at Jughead in pleasure, but she wanted it to stop and not stop at the same time. Jughead then took it to the next level, he inserted a finger into her. Betty grasped her eating utensils, uneasily. The uneasy movement caused questioning between the parents, both turning to face her. Betty smiled, forcibly, meanwhile feeling pleasure. Alice looked at her confusingly, "Betty? Are you alright?"

Betty nodded. Alice started to move a little from her chair, which startled Jug from getting caught. He moved his hand away from Be He moved his hand away from Betty. Betty wanted more, but they were in the middle of a family dinner, and Jughead was fingering her. Something she never really expected to happen to her in her lifetime. Betty wanted to get this started since she was already soaking through her panties. 'I..I..I need to go get something real quick," she said giving Jughead a motion that only he could read.

Jughead knew exactly what Betty wanted. He knew he wanted. Betty headed upstairs to her room. After five minutes or so, he started to shuffle in his seat. "Uh...Mrs. Cooper, may I use the restroom?" he asked.

Alice nodded, before quickly turning back to his father. Jughead thought it was the perfect moment, both of their parents were distracted. He headed to the bathroom and fixed his hair to start his down and dirty moment. He headed to Betty's room, as he opened the door. The room was dim, he looked around the room to find Betty. After a second or two later, Betty came up to him from her hiding and jumped into his arms as he pushed her against a wall while gripping her thighs. Betty smashed her lips into his as this action happened. Jughead removed her dress as well. He started to kiss her neck as he moved down her body, after a while, Betty was moaning like the whole time. He moved her down and onto the bed. But before they moved on, Betty started to remove Jughead's clothing, moving down to his crotch. She gripped his throbbing erection while slowly meeting his lips. "You want it, Jug?" Betty said alluringly.

She bit Jughead's lip, while still rubbing his growing area, whilst Jughead noticed her still covered breasts. He started to remove a strap, but before he could continue, Betty was already unbuckling his pants, as she stroked his throbbing erection. She sucked his cock, while Jughead was being very satisfied, very we could say. After a while, Betty stood up and met Jughead's lips. Then he abruptly pushed her on the bed and removing her soaking through panties. Jughead immediately dove in for her core and licked her everywhere. Betty wrapped her legs around her boyfriend bringing him closer to her soaking wet pussy. She started to grasp his hair as she felt pleasure. "Please, Jug…..I'm going to cum...JUG!" she yelped.

Jughead wanted her to cum into his mouth, he kept digging himself into her while he inserted two fingers in her about-to-cum pussy. He wanted to fuck her good, after a while, "JUG!"

She yelled right before she cummed into his mouth. Betty didn't believe their parents still haven't noticed. "I'm gonna fuck you so good," Jughead pantingly said, whilst ripping her bra off. He cupped her breasts as he kissed them and caressed them. He then scooted her up to his dick, whilst putting on a condom He stroked her slit with his penis, teasing her. "Oh, Jones...quit teasing and fuck the life out of me," Betty begged.

He inserted his penis into her and started slowly since he knew she enjoyed this type of sex. After moments of making her moan, he began to fuck her faster, banging her againist him. Betty screamed in satisfaction.

After a while of sweaty bodies, and constant fucking, they both lay there in bed. Not giving a care in the world. Betty chuckled, knowing whatever they were doing was totally unacceptable from based on her mother's rules. "Should we head out now?" Jughead said interrupting her train of thought. Betty wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, she felt rebellious. "No, Jones. I love having you here," Betty said romanticly. "I love having you here," he said while giving her a passionate kiss.

 **So, that is that. Your pure Bughead smut. I hope you liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully, we have more of these hot, steamy moments between these two lovers. Leave reviews and requests.**

 **Next:** _Fantasize; Cheronica_

 _ **Jello**_


End file.
